Domestic
by songsweareplayingforyou
Summary: Steve always entertained the idea of a domestic life, and until now he didn't think that he would have one. Fluff. Family/Romance. Rated K for fluff and kissing. Natasha Romanoff/Steve Rogers.


**Title:** Domestic  
**Pairing:** Natasha Romanoff (Black Widow)/Steve Rogers (Captain America)  
**Genre:** Family/Romance  
**Rating:** PG/K+  
**Chapter(s):** 1/1  
**Word Count:** 1,877  
**Summary:** Steve always entertained the idea of a domestic life, and until now he didn't think that he would have one.

Steve always entertained the idea of a domestic life. When things were rough, like when a fight went wrong, he would sometimes day dream about living somewhere in the Midwest and have a family. Like anyone, he wanted a wife and kids, definitely the white picket fence he was too poor to have when he was younger. Now he knew that this could actually become a possibility.

She was petite, but not someone to be trifled with. Her passion for dancing was something that drew him to her in the first place. She was strong-willed and feisty. Secretly, he had always been a sucker for those women. Her fiery red hair really was a reflection of her personality. Frankly, he had been in love with her since he first held more than a conversation about how they dealt with targets. She had so much knowledge about cultures and dancing. If he were being honest, dancing history was boring. When Natasha talked about it, however, her passion and love overflowed into her words and Steve couldn't help but be enamored.

They had tied the knot about a year ago. He remembered the wedding well, he had never seen anyone look so beautiful. They were both devoted to each other. Neither one of them were too fond of the idea of love. They were best friends, lovers, and completely devoted to each other through the good and bad. Going into this relationship they knew that there was going to be good and bad, and they were okay with that. They were strong, independent, and stubborn. Steve coming from a time when divorce wasn't that common decided it wasn't going to be an option in his relationship. _Till death do us part. _That meant something to him. Natasha coming from a love-less environment knew that if she wanted to raise a family (which she secretly did) she wasn't going to let Steve be an absent father. She doubted he could if he tried, actually.

It was another two years before they started trying for kids. Both of them were worried about their future child. Not so much that he would be kidnapped or used as leverage against the two superheroes, but he would be born like pre-serum Steve or be born a killer like Natasha. Steve was adamant that Natasha was not born a killer and it wasn't her fault. Natasha was adamant that since the serum ran through his blood, genetically their child would have some of it in his blood. Neither prospective parent's fear was subdued.

Natasha was curled up against Steve's side. Natasha never felt particularly vulnerable or scared, but when she was tucked into Steve, she felt as if no one could attempt to touch her. His steady breathing was calming. She trailed her finger along his chest and felt goose bumps rise where her finger had previously been. His fingers were resting on her waist; she could feel the large, warm hand even through the material of her shirt. They both had grown to love these times with each other. Nothing was being said, no nocturnal villain was being fought, and everything was peaceful and quite. They maybe got one of these a week. However, this was the third night this week. It was becoming downright weird.

"Do you think I'll ever become pregnant?" Natasha asked quietly. This was another fear of hers: that she couldn't become pregnant. Among some other things, she was worried about the serum she was injected with while at Red Room.

"Honestly, I have no clue, Nat," said Steve sighing. "But, even if you can't we can always adopt. Do you know how many kids out there don't have parents to care for them?"

"I guess I didn't think about that," she mumbled into his side. Tapping a slight rhythm on her side he said,

"Even if you can't become pregnant, I still am devoted to you, okay?" Steve said. He learned not to say that he loved her, because she felt guilty about not saying it back. Even though they both know she did, in her own way, of course.

"I know, Steve, I know," she replied.

"Good," was all he said, before he fell asleep. Natasha was soon lulled to sleep by her husband's breathing.

"Steve!" She shouted.

"What? Are you alright? Do we have to clean up another body?" He asked.

"You're lack of faith in my body disposing ability isn't cute," she glowered. It didn't stay long, before she grinned.

"You're smiling like the Cheshire cat. Nat, sweetheart, you're worrying me," Steve said sitting with her on the edge of the tub.

"Steve, just…just look," she said as she pulled something from behind her back. He saw the two lines and his smile matched hers. He pulled her up in a tight hug and kissed her.

"I'll make an appointment to be sure, but I think we might be having a kid," she said awed.

"I think you're right," he replied. He placed a large hand on her stomach.

It was two weeks before she could get an appointment. They were both at the OBGYN sitting in the sterile room. This doctor specialized with army patients. Since Steve was Captain Steve Rogers, Natasha was able to use this doctor. Apparently, she was one of the best in the country. She came in and smiled at them warmly. After they talked about some things that went way over Steve's head—though he isn't sure if he minded actually—she took some blood from Natasha and had her do a few other tests. She said that in an hour or so they both would know. Maybe an onlooker wouldn't notice, but both superheroes were anxiously waiting for anyone to come in.

"Well, Mr. and Mrs. Rogers, I'm pleased to tell you you're pregnant. In a month come back in for your sonogram and we can look at the beautiful baby that you're growing," she said warmly.

"Thank you, Dr. Wynning," Natasha said.

"No problem, darling," she replied kindly.

Over the next nine months many things would happen. They would find out they were having twins (one was a boy and the other was a girl), they really did have Steve's size, and Natasha found out while in labor, she would have to have a C-section. Not many things scared Natasha Rogers. Not death, not a villain who enjoyed destroying the city, not even the god of mischief. However, the fact she was having a C-section scared her. She almost wanted to try natural birth anyways. When Steve said it would be safer for her and the babies to do this, she sucked it up and gripped Steve's hand.

"You're going to do fabulous. You always do," Steve said and everything from her shoulder down became numb.

"You're total faith in me is quite endearing," she grumbled. Maybe she was tired from the anesthetic they gave her, but she was pretty certain she heard a nurse laugh. A few moments later she heard a cry and let out a sigh.

"One baby boy," the doctor called. After the nurses cleaned her off, Natasha saw Steve grab her son with one strong arm—all the while holding her hand—and grin. Another few seconds later, she heard the doctor call out that her baby girl was born. She relaxed as she saw Steve take both of their children. She fell asleep soon after.

It had been four years since that day. It was the twins' birthday today. James and

Ava were both like their parents. James was more like his mother. He had red hair and seemed particularly good at acrobatics. Ava was very cunning and smart like her father. Both parents were very proud. When Natasha's eyes opened, she was aware that it was three in the morning and her husband was snoring contently beside her. She searched for what woke her and found her daughter standing in the doorway. Grabbing a blanket she scooped up her daughter and held her closely while walking downstairs to the kitchen.

"What's wrong, lovebug?" She asked her daughter. She wasn't sure how she started calling her daughter lovebug, but it stuck. Steve found it very cute.

"I had a nightmare," she said quietly. Ava was brave; she only cried on rare occasions and faced her problems head on. _She is so much like Steve, _Natasha thought fondly.

"What was is about?" She asked as she made her some chocolate milk. Chocolate milk always scares the nightmares away. That's what Steve taught her.

"I…I don't 'member," she replied yawning. She took the cup from her mother and took a sip. "Mommy, can we stay up for a bit?"

"Of course, lovebug. Would you like to dance?" She asked. Nodding happily, the four year old (with her mother's help) jumped off the counter and to the stereo. With Natasha's help, Ava put in a Michael Bublé cd. One thing that Ava had in common with her mom was the fact that she loved dancing. Very happily, Natasha fed the love and took her to practices and tried to give her the real memories she wished that she had.

"Beautiful," Steve said startling Ava. Natasha had heard her husband lumber down the stairs, because he well, lumbered.

"Daddy!" She exclaimed. "Mommy is a pretty dancer."

"I know, she is very beautiful."

"Can you tuck me into bed and scare away the nightmares?" She asked.

"As long as you look under my bed and make the monsters are still gone," he said.

She nodded and skipped up the stairs, pulling her father in tow. Natasha followed them and watched as her daughter yelled "Boo!" under their bed and the pulled both of them into her room. Ava sang the song "Singin' in the Rain" with Steve as they scared away the nightmares. After she watched the musical with her mother, she was certain that she was going to marry Donald O'Conner and that "Singin' in the Rain" made the nightmares stay away. Amused she watched as Steve army tucked her into bed. Natasha kissed her daughter's forehead and walked back with Steve to their room.

Nuzzling her neck, Steve hugged her from behind. "You are a beautiful dancer, you know?"

"I do, and thank you," she said kissing him.

"I could do with a few more thank yous," he murmured.

"I could do with a few more compliments," she countered, smirking.

"That can be arranged."

At six both Steve and Natasha woke up. Steve went to go run and Natasha went to their workout room in the basement and punched a dummy for a while. At seven-thirty both parents were showered and starting breakfast. Awoken by the smell of pancakes, James and Ava found their way into the kitchen. As Steve sipped his coffee he realized he did have a domestic life. Sure he was still Captain America when needed, but he was Steve Rogers the local art teacher for most of the time and his wife was Natasha Rogers the best dance coach the high school has ever had. Most of the time Steve's smile never faltered, and when it did he had two kids and a wife to make it appear again.

* * *

_**Okay, so here it is. My second one-shot. I might make a one-shot about how their relationship happened eventually, but right now this is all you guys get. Review, Follow, Favorite and all that jazz. I'm currently writing a one-shot series. Follow me and stay updated on that. I really don't know when it will be up. Probably when I finish one...which I haven't. **_

_**~songsweareplayingforyou**_


End file.
